


Unexpected

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Naruto Yaoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Is a great history student who loves to learn about the Hokages and the way of life before the Industrial period began for Konaha. While living on his own, Naruto passes the time by working as a waiter for a fancy restaurant and playing in cello concerts for his high school.<br/>But when a new teacher arrives he'll have more on his plate than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto 
> 
> This is an A.U that I came up with. this story isn't the usual Sasuke x Naruto, but Itachi X Naruto. It's a bizarre pairing, but I fell in love with it a while ago and I can't write Naruto fan fiction with out it being Itanaru. So please enjoy and I will try to post more.

Naruto studied his history book in his classroom while everyone left for lunch. He had always been interested in the history of the Hokage’s and other important people. He never got tired of learning more about them.

“Naruto! You always have your nose in a book! Why don’t you forget about history for a while, and come back to the present.” Sakura wined from across the room, her boyfriend Lee right behind her.

“No thanks Sakura-chan. I need to study…you two go on without me.” He said giving a small smile, then turned back to his book. Sakura sighed and Lee grunted, leaving Naruto to read his book. Naruto could sit there and read for hours, but his best of best friends always did get him to stop, Sasuke and Garra, Garra came in first, followed by Sasuke.

“There you are dweeb…Geez we searched the whole campus to find you.” Sasuke complained smirking.  
Naruto’s head snapped up from his intense reading. 

“Oh hey Sasuke, hey Garra…Sorry about that…I just found a new book that’s all.” He said shutting the said book close with a loud, thick thump. 

“Did you hear the horrible news?” Sasuke asked, looking more tired as he thought about something.

“No…What happened?” He asked in a confused, cute way

 

“There’s a new history teacher…He’s just unfortunately my brother…Class with him will be a living hell...…” Sasuke said sounding very annoyed.

“Your brother?! I didn’t know you had a brother.” Naruto exclaimed. Even Garra looked a little shocked, and that’s hard to do.

“His name’s Itachi and starts today.” Sasuke sighed.

“R-really?” Naruto got lost in thoughts yet again…He tried to picture what Sasuke’s brother would look like. But the bell interrupted his pleasant thought process. 

“Sorry Garra, Sorry Sasuke, I’ve got history next…I’ll see you guys after school.” Naruto said getting up and hurried off to the history room. 

 

Naruto was always the first person to get to his seat in history. He sat in the second row, next to the huge window. He thought about Sasuke’s brother…He kept trying to picture him, he watched as students hurried into the classroom. He then turned his attention to the blooming sakura and Momiji trees outside. To Naruto’s surprise and discomfort, he began to get impatient. Finally as the last of the students seated themselves, the new teacher walked through the door. He looked like an older, more mature version of Sasuke. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back base of his neck. His cool glasses made him seem even more attractive, if that were even possible. His choice in clothes was fantastic too. He wore sleek black pants with a silky dark red button up shirt. He walked into the classroom with his laptop and brief case. 

-Itachi’s Pov-

I entered the classroom examining the students. 

‘Damn…There’s no one really interesting here.’ My bad mood was getting worse. 

“Good afternoon class, my name is Itachi Uchiha… I will be your history teacher from now on.” I said, trying to keep calm. There were some giggles and happy glances. 

“okay let’s get started.” I said getting out a piece of chalk and writing down the day’s subject. 

“Who knows about the great Ninja rebellion that started the famous group called the Kurotanshi?” I asked. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

-Naruto’s Pov- 

Itachi-sensei was amazing…that was the only word that processes in my overwhelmed brain. He was so cool and intelligent coming into class…But something makes me think he was a little nervous? Perhaps…He seemed like the Type to not like smart ass people so I didn’t answer his easy questions. Besides the other students should have a chance to answer instead of me.

But Itachi-Sensei’s questions became harder and harder, to the point I had to think twice about a possible answer…But I paid attention to him, staying quiet, and took notes. The class went slowly, making me unbearably bored. 

“Okay…Your homework to night is to write a short essay about this rebellion. Remember to keep it short.” Itachi-sensei said.  
There were Ten Minutes before the bell, which gave the students and me enough time to get started with the homework. Everyone quietly worked; occasionally some people would 

look up at the teacher then back to working. I pulled out some paper, and thought. After a while of nonstop writing. I felt eyes on me…I looked up just in time to see and catch Itachi sensei’s gaze. His eyes behind those glasses shown brightly as a smile broke across my lips, just before I returned back to my writing. 

-Itachi’s Pov-

My New students were unbearably boring, naïve and somewhere down right morons. None of them answered my questions and never participated. The last teacher must have been a horrible one… I took a quick scan of all my students, looking at the seating arrangements, memorizing their names, starting with the back row. I quickly got each name, but there was one that caught my eye… 

‘Naruto Namikaze…He’s the fourth Hokage’s Son!’ I thought, surprised for once. I looked to see if this was true. Sure enough the young man looked just like his father… Long spikey hair, his clothes worn almost the same. His Icy Sky blue eyes and slightly tanned skin were also identical. 

A few seconds upon looking at him, Naruto stopped writing and caught my gaze. There was something beautiful and refined about him. He looked intelligent, graceful and calm. I couldn’t take my eyes away from those amazing blue eyes. I saw a small smile on those soft pink lips. He almost made me smile back, which NEVER happened with anything or anyone. But the moment passed as he continued to work. 

‘This class just got interesting…’ I thought. 

Once the bell rang, student’s quickly got up to go home. Naruto was always the one who stayed behind for class duties, since he always waited for Garra and Sasuke to get done with Art class and after school clubs. They always seemed to get done at the same time, so it worked out. 

Naruto started with stacking chairs and taking out the trash. He did everything silently because Itachi-Sensei was still there working on something. Naruto quickly went through all the things that needed to be done. Except one thing, cleaning the chalk board and airing out the erasers. 

He started to clean the board quite well and started to hit the erasers out of the window, getting the chalk off. Clouds of white smoke came from the eraser each time it was struck by the metal tool. 

 

Naruto thought about what he was going to do once he got home, since he all ways finished his homework at school, he sometimes went home and just played his instruments, until he had to sleep. Sometimes he had to go to his job he worked. Being a waiter in a special five star restaurant was a great job, but today he didn’t get called in…so he’d probably get his cello from the orchestra room and head home. 

His thoughts were scattered away by Itachi Sensei’s cool, calm Voice. 

“Your name is Naruto Namikaze right?” He asked. Naruto looked back to his new teacher.

“Yes sir.” He replied calmly with a hint of happiness in his voice. 

“Just call me sensei, you make me feel ten times older calling me sir.” Itachi said grimacing slightly.  
Naruto smiled.

“So Namikaze…Do you like this class?” Itachi asked looking at some files on his desk. 

“Very much sensei…History has always been my strong point…” Naruto replied with a grin on his face. He finished cleaning and walked to the chalk board, putting everything back. 

“Well it’s nice to know at least one of my students likes my class.” He said looking up to watch the blonde.

“Everyone likes your class Sensei. They just have a funny way of showing it.” Naruto said, heading back to his desk, to grab his stuff.

“That’s good to hear.” Itachi said looking back and forth between Naruto and the papers. Naruto got everything together in his smallish school bag, and headed to the classroom doors.

“It was my pleasure talking with you, see you tomorrow Itachi-Sensei.” He said with a respectful bow as he left. 

‘Whew… I wish there were more people like this guy…’ Itachi thought, returning back to his work.  
Naruto walked to the Orchestra room to find Hinata practicing the Violin. 

“Oh! N-Naruto-kun. H-Hello.” She greeted, stopping. 

“Hello Hinata-kun. I see you’re practicing again. You’re starting to get really good, keep up the good work!” He said nicely, while he got his cello case. 

 

“Thank-you.” She said giving a small bow and smile. Naruto said his good byes and walked to the art room with his cello. He opened the doors to the room and found Sasuke and Garra working on their paintings. 

“Wow…You guys are good.” He commented, examining the paintings. 

“Thanks.” The two replied together. When the two finally decided to stop and pick up their mess, Naruto was quick to offer his help and hurry things along. 

“Finally out of here!” Sasuke said walking out of the school, stretching while walking. They continued talking about the day when they sadly had to go their separate ways.

 

Naruto entered his dull cold house once again. 

“I need something to eat…” He said aloud. He was alone though so there was no answer to his statements. He flipped on the T.V and watched the new while he prepared his own family recipe of Ramin. After eating and hearing the weather and news, Naruto went and studied a little before falling asleep in his spacious house. 

\- Over across town Itachi was calling his brother-

~ “Hello?”

“Hey little bro….I’ve got some questions for you.” Itachi said into his phone.

~ “What is it Itachi?...Make it quick I’m busy…” Sasuke said back, sighing heavily, sounding quite annoyed. 

“Am I interrupting something? There’s no way you’re getting laid right now, that can’t possibly happen.” Itachi teased his little brother. 

~ “ No….I’m doing important homework you Idiot.” Sasuke Hissed. “Besides I wouldn’t have answered if I was getting laid.”

“Sure you wouldn’t have….anyways you’re friends with Namikaze Naruto right?”

~ “Yeah…He’s a friend…What of it?” He asked back, suspicious. 

“Tell me about him, he’s interesting…” Itachi said 

~ “ You should know everything about him already…” Sasuke paused, knowing Itachi wouldn’t give up. “He’s an orphan obviously. He plays the cello, works at the five star restaurant down the street from the school, he sings…quite well actually, you wouldn’t think so at a first glance. He doesn’t really care for any subject besides history…Anything else?” Sasuke asked ready to hang up regardless of the answer. 

“No, Thank you.” Itachi said hanging up.

“So…He plays the cello…works at my favorite restaurant, likes history, and sings… This just got more interesting.” Itachi said staring at his shut off T.V. 

‘He graduates this year…So I’ll wait till then.’ Itachi thought deviously. 

Naruto went to his next class, Orchestra as always he was the first one there. He quickly went to his favorite songs in his folder and played until more and more people started to come…Then he waited patiently for the teacher. As always the orchestra class went by fast and with much success. The next concert would be phenomenal. The Orchestra students always got out early so Naruto just went to the library as always. 

His next class was history, but he would have to get through lunch first. He waited silently and impatiently. He fidgeted while reading the many books he’d already read. Once the Bell rang he was up and bounding towards Itachi-sensei’s class. Just as Naruto was going to run into the classroom he bumped into someone.

“Oh! I’m So Sorry!” he said rubbing his head. He finally looked up to see just who or what he bumped into. He froze and went pale, Itachi was staring down at him, a smirk played on his lips. 

“It’s quite alright, no harm done…” He said calmly extending his hand.

A blush formed on Naruto’s cheeks as he took the offered hand. 

“I am so, So sorry Itachi-Sensei, I’ll be careful from now on…” Naruto said bowing instantly. 

“It really is okay Namikaze, but I accept your apology and thank you.” Itachi explained, he placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. It felt nice, almost protective. Naruto Hadn’t felt that feeling since his father passed. 

“Well you’re certainly are early. Didn’t the bell only ring just a moment ago?” 

“Yes… I just like to make sure I’m on time…” He said, slowly making his way to his desk by the window. He sat down, quietly thinking. 

“Um…Itachi Sensei…why did you decide to teach?” Naruto asked, looking at the man.

“Oh I have more than one job, this is a side job. I’m actually a Pianist, that’s how I truly make my living.” He explained sitting down at his own desk. 

“Really…? I’d like to hear you play…Oh! I mean I-I think that’s awesome!...” Naruto stuttered trying to cover up his embarrassment. 

“Hemm. Thank you.” Itachi said, trying to no laugh at Naruto’s discomfort and embarrassment. Naruto sat in silence, too scared to speak, because he didn’t want to say something weird again.

-Itachi’s Pov-

When Naruto said he wanted to hear me play, the plan I was working on was finally beginning to piece together. I watched as the blush on Naruto’s pale cheeks came forth. He tried to look out the window and calm himself, making himself even cuter. 

‘I know Naruto works tonight….Maybe I’ll go as well….’ I thought, smiling, Imaginings the surprised look on his face. 

 

School ended.

“Naruto! Do you work tonight?” Sasuke yelled after Naruto, trying to catch up.

“Yeah, that’s where I’m heading now.” Naruto said slowing down for his friend. 

“Okay well keep your schedule free for tomorrow.” Sasuke said turning the other way. 

Naruto waved after him, wondering what would go on tomorrow. 

 

Naruto came out of the employee bathroom, dressed in his white, read, and black waiter’s uniform. He got to work taking orders and delivering them. He did this until the reserved table party had arrived. 

“Hey! Naruto! GO take care of table 11! And put on a good show, he’s a valuable customer.” Naruto’s boss yelled to him in the kitchen. 

“Gotcha!” Naruto hurried out the doors. He walked in the direction of table 11. The customer finally started to come into view. He kept walking until he froze, knowing the man instantly. 

‘That’s him! Itachi-Sensei!’ He realized. 

 

-Itachi’s Pov-

I waited, eagerly waiting for Naruto’s attention.

“Hello, My name is Naruto Namikaze…I’ll be your waiter tonight.” Naruto said setting down the menu and filled his crystal glass full of red wine. 

“Ah, Naruto-kun…I’ll just have my regular soup.” I pointed on the menu.

“of course, sir. I hope you’ll find your visit here pleasant.” Naruto said giving his genuine smile as he headed back to the kitchen.

“Table 11 wants his regular soup order!” he said to the head chef. A bowl of Nice hot soup came instantly. 

“Thank you!” Naruto said picking up the bowl and placed it on his tray. He carefully carried it, along with the traditional hand towel over his other arm. He came out of the kitchen area looking very professional. 

“Here’s your soup sir, please be careful it’s very hot.” Naruto said placing the bowl down in front of me, carefully. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Naruto asked, tucking the metal tray under his arm.

“No, thank you.” I said placing a napkin on my lap. Naruto bowed and left quietly.  
___________ 

Naruto’s boss met him in front of the kitchen again. 

“you ready?” He asked Naruto, looking towards the little stage. Naruto nodded, and headed for it.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, we’re in for a treat tonight. Our star singer will now perform for us.” The conductor said, gesturing towards Naruto, who was making his way to the elegant stage. He bowed once he reached the Mic. 

Soft music played on the piano, setting the mood. Naruto sang with the most beautiful and interesting voice anyone had ever heard. It sent shivers throughout the restaurant. People began to forget that they were at a restaurant and stopped eating. Even some people began to have tears in their eyes. Surprisingly some people only came just because of Naruto. That especially included perverts. 

Itachi picked out every single one of them in the crowd of tables, smirks were on their faces. Naruto sang about five songs before getting off the stage to let the other performances have their turn. This was the end of Naruto’s shift. He always left after singing.  
Itachi finished as well and decided to also leave, content with what he had seen tonight. Once Itachi left the front doors he found Naruto leaning on the wall, his head cradled in his hands.

“Namikaze?!Are you all right?!” Itachi asked, hurrying to his side.

“Oh, Itachi-Sensei…I’m just a little dizzy that’s all…” He said trying to cover up his pain. His cheeks were flushed.

“Here let me see…” Itachi said placing his cool hand on Naruto’s forehead. 

‘Geez, this kid has and extreme fever! 

Naruto closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep right there… Itachi noticed and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Here Naruto-kun, let me drive you home.” Itachi said helping Naruto stand properly and walked toward the valet pick up.

“O-Okay…” Naruto whispered, trying to keep consciousness. Once at Itachi’s care, he had to have assistance with getting in the vehicle and putting his seat belt on. He fumbled with everything otherwise. Once safely in Itachi hurried off to Naruto’s house, remembering it from the file he looked at earlier on the teen.  
Naruto vaguely remembered walking up his steps to his house but couldn’t remember the rest. He woke when something cool and wet was placed on his forehead. 

“Oh, Sorry. Did I wake you?” Itachi asked, concern was apparent in his voice. 

“N-No…where are we?” He asked, his blurry eyes tried to refocus. 

“We’re back at your house, you passed out once we arrived.” Itachi explained carefully. 

“Oh.” Naruto said, staring at the ceiling. 

“Here…Eat this, It’ll make you feel better…Enough to be able to attend school on Monday, but you’ll still be pretty sick tomorrow…” Itachi instructed rubbing Naruto’s back while he rose. Since Naruto was too week to hold the bowl, Itachi helped feed Naruto.

‘It’s kind of weird that Itachi-sensei’s here, feeding me soup.’ Naruto thought, his eyebrows furrowed at the thought.  
Itachi notice and wondered why there was such an expression on Naruto’s face. He let it go though, seeing that the teen had finished the bowl and began to yawn again. 

“All right, now try to get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning to see how you’re doing.” Itachi said lying Naruto down.

“Wait! Please don’t leave!” Naruto pleaded, grabbing Itachi’s sleeve out of reflex. Itachi looked back at him, surprised.

‘what the hell am I doing?!’ Naruto thought, instinctively letting go of his teacher.

“I…I’m sorry. It’s just…I haven’t had another person in my home in so long…” Naruto said laying back down, a blush forming on his face that wasn’t from his fever. 

“I’ll stay then…” Itachi spoke with more warmth in his voice than he even knew he could muster. He sat down next to Naruto’s bed. Naruto watched Itachi for a while until his eyelids began to droop too much. He fell asleep comfortable in knowing that his sensei was still there.  
Itachi watched over Naruto, checking his temperature regularly. He watched the blonde sleep, content to see that his gentle care was having some effect on the young man. He brushed his hand across his cheek, and up into the long blonde spiky hair. He drew his hand back, startled…He wasn’t quite expecting it to be THAT soft. 

‘It’s so soft…’ Itachi thought, continuing to stoke the golden fluff. Naruto shifted a little, but not to the point to where he’d wake. Itachi smiled, feeling content and sleepy himself. He walked to Naruto’s couch sat and made himself comfortable. He checked on Naruto one last time before he two fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to update! I was in the middle of moving into my new apartment and I haven't had time to really do anything. ugh, and work isn't helping either.

Itachi sat up slowly, feeling the effects of sleeping wrong on a small couch. The memory of bringing home Naruto came to him as he headed to the nearest bathroom. 

While walking in the hall he could smell the distinct smell of rice and something else...Eggs maybe? But the bathroom had higher priorities than seeing what was going on down stairs at the moment. 

-

Naruto could hear the faint sounds of foot steps from up stairs, indicating that Itachi-Sensei was indeed awake.

-

'I still cant believe he actually stayed the whole night...' He thought to himself, making sure that the eggs that he was cooking didn't burn. The thought brought a smile to his face, but it quickly vanished once he realized that his teacher couldn't stay much longer. 

-

Itachi looked in the bathroom mirror, content with how his hair staid in his ponytail at the base of his neck. He checked himself over once more, wondering if Naruto would like what he saw. After mentally slapping himself he went down into the lower half of Naruto's house.

He watched as Naruto kind of danced around the kitchen, setting a small table with what looked like a mixed Japanese and American breakfast. 

"Good morning Itachi-sensei!" Naruto greeted him happily. 

Itachi looked to his student, "Good morning Uzumaki...This looks wonderful." Itachi motioned to all the food prepared on the table 

"Well you did save me..and you helped me get through my fever." he smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well that's what any teacher would do for their student." Itachi remarked, sitting down in one of the seats. 

Naruto looked away sightly, trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed and slightly hurt by his Sensei's remark. 'Student...' The word echoed through his mind. 

Itachi saw the look in time. "But I would help you any time Uzumaki...Even if you are or are not my student. I would help you with anything, all you would have to do is ask." Itachi remedied the situation. 

"Thank's Itachi-san..." He said, giving his famous grin. "W-We better eat soon, I don't think my cooking tastes any better cold than it does hot." He laughed, sitting and dishing up servings. 

 

After a little while, Naruto looked at the clock, eyes widening. 

"Shoot!! I forgot!!!" he suddenly jolted up, almost startling Itachi. 

"What?" Itachi questioned, wondering what the blond could be so suddenly frantic about. 

"I forgot that I had to be some where today!" He exclaimed, pacing back and forth, bumping the table slightly and made some of the dishes clink. 

"Okay, okay." Itachi chuckled, noting that the blonde was cute when frantic. 

"Where do you need to be so urgently?" He inquired. 

"I promised someone that I'd see them today...aw man and I'm already an hour late....he's going to demand I bring him something....." Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders slightly. 

"Him?" Itachi said before he could stop himself. a slight tinge of anger and jealousy seeped through. But luckly for him Naruto was to frazzled to realize it. 

"Yeah....I hate to just run off, especially since I haven't thanked you enough for helping me, but I really must go." Naruto stopped pacing and looked to his Sensei. 

"It's alright Naruto, you've repaid me already." He said, smirking slightly. 

".....You sure?" he asked still looking at Itachi with sad eyes. 

"Yes, but if you think you haven't then how about you make it up to me this next Saturday?" He asked, knowing that the blond would take the offer. 

"Deal!" Naruto flashed another one of his amazing smiles. Itachi couldn't help but smile back at the teen. 

Naruto walked with Itachi out the door before saying their good by's and headed their different ways.... well almost, Itachi quickly turned back and followed the blonde. They twisted through streets and through some peoples yards, until they reached the side of the slums by the forest areas. 

-

Itachi watched as Naruto walked slowly and looked around a lot. But then all of a sudden there was this orange streak, and Naruto was pined down by what looked like a fox, but this one was a little huge for a fox. 

-

"K-Kurama! I'm sorry I'm late!!!" Naruto giggled and tried to shove the giant fox of him. The animal snarled at him, before letting him up. 

"Ass hole. I really did try to get here as fast as I could...I was just caught up in talking with Itachi-san..." Naruto blushed, looking away. He knew how Kurama would act. He just didn't want him to. 

The fox's fur bristled slightly, a slight snarl like growl could be heard. 

"He saved me last night! And he even stayed through the night to see if I was really okay. I know he's a good guy so don't give me that look... Remember, you didn't like Sasuke at first but now you can't get enough news about him...or his uncle." Naruto pushed the fox slightly in a friendly manor. The fox glared at Naruto, or what looked like a glare. 

_

Itachi watched from a safe distance, knowing that it would be bad if he spooked the fox or Naruto. He watched as Naruto talked with the animal, sometimes stroking its fur during through some parts. The fox though would contently sit there and listen, waving its bit tail around like it was just happy that Naruto was there. Content with what he had just seen, he headed back the way he came. 

 

_ ( after a few school days) 

"Naruto...what have you done to my older brother?" Sasuke spoke, startling Naruto, who was currently putting some books into his locker. 

"I don't know what you mean Sasuke." Naruto watched as the irritation on his friends face grew. It was always too easy to make fun of Sasuke, and for that matter make him mad. 

"He wont shut up about you! "He's a great history student, this. You should study more like Naruto, sasuke." He's bugging the shit out of me and you better take care of it..." Sasuke said as he slammed his fist into the locker by Naruto's head. 

Naruto smiled at him, feeling a little guilty about his friends situation. 

"Alright Sasuke, I'll try to see if I can somehow manage that." He teased one last time. After giving one last famous Uchiha glare, Sasuke walked of to try and find Garaa. 

After shaking his head a little, Naruto headed for the history room. He needed to find out what Itachi wanted to do this weekend, so he could repay him for helping him. 

Upon arriving at the door, Naruto could hear that Itachi was on the phone with someone important, The angry professional voice gave it away. 

"What do you mean you cant find anything! I didn't higher you so you could do a half ass job. You should know the Uchiha standards, and what we do to those who don't complete the job they were asked to accomplish..." Itachi's voice grew colder by the second before he slammed the phone down onto the desk. 

An audible sigh could be heard from his teacher. 

Feeling like he needed to help his teacher, Naruto knocked on the door and opened it slowly. 

"Itachi-Sensei? Is everything all right?" He asked, seeing the frustration on his face. 

"Yes Namikaze?..I was just handling something troubling, but I'm alright now." he smiled slightly at the blond, who in turn blushed slightly. "What brings you back to History Class?" He asked, continuing their conversation. 

"Ah, right....I was wondering if you were free this Saturday, I would still like to repay you for what you did." Naruto calmed himself enough to ask the question. 

"Of course, What did you have in mind?" 

"Well....I was wondering if you would like to meet the person I saw yesterday..." Naruto asked. 

Itachi gave a slightly confused look. 

"I swear he is someone you would want to meet, and he also wants to meet you." Naruto almost stumbled over his words, trying to make his Idea not sound lame. 

"I would be honored to meet this person.So Saturday right?" 

"Y-Yeah, If you want to meet me in front of the school on Saturday, I'll take you right to him." Naruto beamed up at Itachi, anticipating his teacher's reaction on Saturday. 

"All right then, Uzumaki...I can't wait to meet this person. If they are anything like you then this will be an adventure." He said looking down at the blond, almost smiling when he saw the angry twitch the blond's eyebrow gave. 

'anything like me? what is that supposed to mean?' Naruto asked him self as he headed for the door. 

"See you Saturday then." He said before leaving his very amused teacher.

___Saturday morning___

Naruto frantically looked around his home, trying to find something he could wear that would impress Itachi but not so much that Itachi would know what he was doing. 

"Where's that damn shirt?!" He grumbled to himself. He was supposed to meet Itachi at the entrance to the substation in an hour and he still needed to eat, wash and dress himself. 

"...Where's Sasuke when I really need him.." He groaned to himself. Usually he didn't have a problem when he dressed himself. His clothing style was sleek enough that it passed for day to day life, but when it came to really impressing someone or for certain events, Naruto relied on his best friends fancy input. 

He thought about the last time Sasuke helped him with his clothing and decided to go off from that. Recently he went to casual meeting at the restaurant he went to but Sasuke had informed Naruto that he still needed to dress better even if it did say casual.

He searched for his nice dark jeans and light blue V-neck shirt. Once those where found he needed to find a clean pair of socks and then find the nice black and white leather jacket that Sasuke had given him for his birthday this year. 

"Where is it?!" He cried out in frustration, knowing it was probably right under his nose somewhere, laughing at him. He soon gave up for a moment, not wanting to waist anymore time then he really had to. He jumped in the shower, soaking up the heat, making sure he really exfoliated. 

'Hope Kurama doesn't hate Itachi...' He thought to himself...His Fox friend was really important to him...more important than anyone he currently knew anyways, but he was really starting to like Itachi..and he didn't want it to come to him deciding between Kurama and Itachi. 

Kurama himself was a handful, and quite reckless to the point that Naruto worried about him constantly. It also didn't help that he was a rare sort of fox that Naruto didn't even quite know what he was. A lot of people had been after him before and almost seceded in capturing him once...That was the first time that Naruto met Kurama. 

When Naruto was just in his second year of elementary he had traveled to the forest quite frequently to escape from his school life and life at home. It was around the time when Naruto's father had died from a work accident. He was tending to his Hokage duties when a bomb went off in the building. There where no casualties except for one, Minato Namikaze. He had successfully gotten everyone out before he headed back in to see if any on was stuck inside, but later they found his body inside, lifeless. His death was never resolved. 

Naruto took his death very hard, secluding himself from people and stopped doing anything that he loved. Him and Minato where close in a great father and son relation ship. He'd always make time for Naruto and they did everything together. He even brought Naruto to his work to hang out with all the other oficials and show him some life lessons and such. But after the accident he didn't do anything because it reminded him of his father. The only place he could escape to was the forest back behind his school. 

There was one fateful day when the kids had teased Naruto a little too far and made Naruto run to the forest that he always escaped to. But he didn't stop at his normal place, he just kept running and running, not wanting to turn back for any reason. He was sick of all the pity...It wouldn't bring his dad back. 

He ran till his lungs burned too much, stopping only when it got to unbearable.

"Dad..." He sobbed out, finally releasing all the tears that he had pent up. He rubbed at his eyes, and knelt to the ground, not noticing the piercing gaze from the bushes. 

*Snap* 

Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the sudden sound, knowing that there was something out there watching him. 

"I-Is there someone there?" He called out, his tears stopping for the time being. 

Out of the bush to the side of him came out a beautiful red brown fox....Or what looked to be a fox. It was huge in size and quite intimidating. 

Naruto froze, slightly scared of the wild animal, unsure of what it wanted and what it was going to do. 

It watched him, not moving until it decided to get closer to Naruto. It could sense Naruto's distress and hurt, and for some reason it sympathized with him.  
It brushed it's nose on Naruto's tear soaked cheek, a little huff of air came from it's nose. It put it's paw on Naruto's leg, almost as if it were saying it understood his pain. 

Naruto cried a little more after that, knowing that it was stupid to believe that a fox could understand his pain.

But the way that the fox looked at him and didn't try to attack him was starting to become pretty convincing...

"W-Why are you here...arn't you afraid of me?" Naruto asked the fox, rubbing at his eyes. 

The Foxed huffed air kind of like what a scoff would sound like but form an animal. 

Naruto looked at it, a little annoyed. 

"What, I'm Human I'm supposed to scare animals like you." Naruto could have sworn that he saw the fox roll it's eyes. 

"Thank you...For sitting with me." 

The fox huffed air again, but since it didn't move, Naruto took as a sort of 'you're welcome' 

"Hey I heard a voice over here!" Someone called, rushing in their direction. Naruto saw that he fox instantly got tense and new that these people where after him.

"You need to leave!" Naruto whispered to him, getting up slowly and quietly. 

The fox tugged on Naruto's clothing in a 'follow me' like jester before running into the same bush that he came out from. Naruto followed by him, determined not to let anything happen to the fox. 

"It's this way!" People started chasing the two, not able to see the both of them. 

Naruto tugged on the fox to hide in a near by thicket, shushing it quietly when it growled in question. 

"Stay here, I'll be back." Naruto said to him, running off after checking to see if the men were still chasing him. Not soon after the fox heard Naruto's cry out in surprise as a net fell on top of him. 

"We got hi-" The man stopped once he saw Naruto. 

"Where did it go? You guys caught a stupid kid!!" The man yelled, yanking the net off of Naruto. 

"Hey who are you calling stupid?!" He yelled out at the man, wincing a little at his roughness. 

"Shut up kid and go home, it's to late for little kids to wondering the woods." The man grumbled before leaving Naruto. 

Once they where out of sight, Naruto bolted for where he last left the fox, hoping that he hadn't gotten discovered. 

"Fox-San?" He called out to the thicket, hoping it would come to the sound of his voice. 

Out of the bush he came, wagging his tail in happiness. 

"I was worried that they found you." He smiled a wide happy smile for the first time since his father. 

"I hope I can see you again, but the man was right...I should probably get home soon." Naruto said, brushing off some leaves and dirt from when he was netted. 

The fox chirped at him before pushing at Naruto's leg before walking off. 

Naruto followed him until they reached the forest edge near his school. 

"Thank you Fox-San." He bowed at the creature, but couldn't contain his smile when the fox looked like he was scowling. 

"You don't like that name do you?" He straitened himself. "Then How about Kurama?" He asked, watching the fox. The fox stared at him and made a nodding gesture before leaping back into the forest. Naruto smile once more before walking back to his empty home.

_End of flash back_ 

 

Naruto laughed to himself as he remembered how stupid he would be hanging around Kurama all the time...But now that he was growing up he didn't have much time to spend with his friend, and it pained him a lot. Naruto turned of the water to his shower, satisfied with his cleanliness state. He put on his clothes that he had set aside, finally realizing that the leather jacket was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. 

"There you are." He angrily grabbed at it, putting it on before he forgot to do that to.

He headed to the kitchen, knowing exactly what he wanted to eat before heading to the station. He heated up his favorite ramen and ate while he made sure he looked good and his hair was done enough. 

"I think Itachi will be impressed." He said to himself as he slurped the last of the ramen broth at the bottom of his bowl.

He looked himself over once more before heading out the door with excitement and fear for the future encounter that was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make up for not putting any yaoi in this chapter, and put it in the next one, I just need to get my creative juices going so bare with me a little longer! ( ^w^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding more to this chapter, I just wanted to post what I had currently.

Itachi watched as multiple people continued to pass him by while he was waiting at the station for Naruto. He couldn't help but wonder where the blond was, after all he was half an hour late. He'd hoped that nothing had happened to him. He began to fidget slightly, almost disturbed by the action...It'd been a while since he last fidgeted, or did anything of the sort. He was constantly watching for any sign of the blond, watching as people arrived and got off the Shikansen.

"Well Well...If it isn't my old pal, Itachi." A very familiar and very annoying voice sounded. 

"Oh God no." Itachi said as he turned around, seeing the person who walked up to him. 

"Hey! Is that any way to treat your best friend?" The shark like man asked, showing a very toothy grin. Itachi instantly scowled at him, noticing that he wasn't alone. 

"You have company Kisame, why are you talking to me when you should focus on him?" He looked back to the blond.

"Him, He's just one of the new guys...Itachi this is Deidara, Deidara this is Itachi, obviously you know who he is." Kisame looked to the blond, giving one of his signature looks. 

The blond looked to Itachi with an unimpressed face. He obviously didn't want to be there talking in the open, but he bowed with respect, albeit relunctanly.

"Anyways, I am waiting here for someone on a personal matter...I would appreciate it if he didn't meet you quite yet." Itachi said, giving a look of warning to the two. He knew they where trouble, especially Kisame...He didn't want Naruto to meet them quite yet with out knowing some things first. He just had to get around to telling those things. 

"A new guy huh?" Kisame wiggled his eyebrows, inciting Itachi to give him his murderous stare. Deidara even backed away, uncomfortable with the look. 

"I got it, we'll leave. It's just weird seeing you here of all places." Kisame commented, walking away with Deidara right behind him. 

"Itachi?" 

Itachi turned around to see Naruto running up to him, his face a little flushed. He was quite fetching in his clothing...It was quite pleasant to see him in something a little nicer than his work and school clothing. 

"Naruto." Itachi smile, looking down at the blond. 

"S-Sorry I'm late." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. 

"It's all right, I wasn't waiting too long." He said walking with Naruto to the ticket station. 

Naruto smiled before going ahead and buying the tickets. He made sure that Itachi didn't pay, he was quite adamant that he need to pay as part of him paying him back. 

They boarded the Shikansen not quite expecting how crowded it was. Usually it didn't get as full as it was now till later, when school and most workers were off. But today was special apparently. Naruto ended up getting separated from Itachi by a few people and pushed up into the side of the Shikansen. He tried to turn around and keep eye contact with Itachi, but it was impossible to maneuver around. That's when he felt something, something he wasn't expecting. He felt something akin to a grope to his ass, it was quick but it was certainly a grope, and he wasn't prepared for what was to come after. He tried to look around to see who it was that was touching him, but as far as he could tell everyone was male around him, so there should be no reason why they would want to grope him...right? He felt the hand again, but it got boulder, massaging his butt cheek in a very intimately way. There was no mistaking it, someone was trying to feel him up before the next stop. 

Naruto tried hard to turn around, but his body position wouldn't let him turn, no matter how hard he tried. So who ever was touching him was taking full advantage of the situation. He could feel them getting bolder, rubbing closer to his crack, pushing slightly harder. He could feel another hand start to slip down the the front of his jeans, trying to find his cock. He couldn't help but gasp when an unfamiliar hand ghosted over his most sensitive and private place. He looked ahead, unable to believe that he felt something from a stranger. The hand on his cock got more aggressive almost like the person behind him knew that he was feeling something. Naruto tried to look frantically back at Itachi, wanting to at least get eye contact with him. He needed his help in this situation. He could feel himself getting harder and harder, his breath coming out in little puffs. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to concentrate on not feeling anything...But no one could really blame him for feeling something. He'd never had anyone touch there before. So of course he was going to be sensitive. He prayed that the Shikansen was nearing the next stop that way he could quickly take care of this little problem. 

He gasped and leaned forward, placing his head on the cool window, not wanting to let people see his face...and to give the sick bastards some satisfaction with seeing him in his state. He tried to not call out, but it was so hard when your body wanted to indulge in the pleasure it's never experienced before. He could feel the hand on his cock stat to rub more eagerly, and heading for his zipper. The hand moved closer to it, grasping it and moving it down slowly. He could hear the sound of the metal teeth coming apart. Suddenly there was no hand, no touch to his butt. Naruto turned his head, still blushing, to see what was going on. 

Apparently the Shikansen had arrived at it's next stop, but Naruto hadn't noticed. Itachi stood there, holding the two men's that where responsible for the act. Their arm where placed painfully behind their backs while Itachi looked down on them quite furious. 

"I don't know what you two men where thinking..touching a minor, and let alone in a public transportation...but did you really think I hadn't noticed?" He seethed at the two men, looking back to Naruto for a moment. He noticed how his clothes where slightly off and the fact that there was now a bulge in the teen's pants. His eyebrow twitched with rage while he handed the two over to the station workers, with Naruto tailing very close behind him. 

"Come Naruto, lets head to the men's room." Itachi said, taking his hand and leading him in it's direction.Naruto nodded, completely ashamed that Itachi had to see him this way...and for the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop those men. Once inside Itachi looked him over once, trying to see if there was any harm done. 

"Are you all right Naruto...It must have been unpleasant." Itachi asked. 

"Yes, I'll be fine." He said, heading to one of the stalls, wanting to disappear, but instead he needed to take care of his problem that way he could get Itachi to Kurama and fast. 

"I-Itachi? Would you mind waiting out side?" He asked, unable to get himself off with Itachi still in the bathroom. He didn't want Itachi to hear him, he'd already been through so much embarrassment all ready. 

"Sure thing, I'll just be outside...come out when you're finished." Itachi headed out side, still a little mad from the whole situation, but he couldn't help but think that it was cute that Naruto didn't want to finish himself off when he was still in the bathroom. His innocence was going to kill him...literally. He remembered when he first saw the men touch Naruto, he was so furious that he almost shoved the people around him to get to Naruto, but it was impossible with the little room he had. So all he could do was watch silently as the two groped at his Naruto...

'My Naruto...' Itachi thought, loving the way it sounded in his head. He needed to move quickly. To many people are starting to notice just how attractive Naruto is getting and soon he might not be the only one trying to win the blond's affection. But he also wanted the feelings to be genuine, not something forced or half true.

Inside the men's bathroom, Naruto was still trying to fix his little problem. 

'I can't believe Itachi saw that...' He thought to himself, his heart pained a little. He wondered if Itachi thought of him differently now. Probably thought that he was weird or week for not trying to stop what was going on. He sighed in frustration as he couldn't get himself to come, but he was still very much hard. 

"Please." He silently begged his cock, not wanting to make Itachi wait any longer. He pumped at himself furiously, seeing if that would incite his orgasm. But after a few short minutes, it was futile. He sighed in frustration, but continued to try. He let his mind wonder as he tried again, and eventually even dared to imagine that it was Itachi touching him. He gasped as an electrical current of pleasure surged through him. He thought of how it was Itachi's hand that was pleasuring him. Moving over his shaft and slit, applying pressure in all the right places. 

"I-Itachi!" He slightly cried out when he climaxed, coming all over his hand. He blushed realizing that he cried out Itachi's name. He sighed heavily going out of the stall and washing his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror, his face was slightly flushed, he splashed himself with water, trying to calm himself down. When he felt good enough he headed out the door to meet back with Itachi. 

"I'm all right now...but we really should head." Naruto's voice sounded, bringing Itachi back from his thought process. 

"All right, please lead the way." He said smiling at Naruto, trying to give him a sign that things didn't need to be awkward anymore.

They headed to the more rural part of the town they just stopped in, heading toward the forest that Itachi remembered following Naruto into. 

"So the person I want you to meet is kind of an Asshole and doesn't really like or trust new people." Naruto began explaining, still heading into the forest. Itachi chuckled slightly while following close behind. 

"I promise that I will behave." Itachi joked, but knew that Naruto was being serious. 

Naruto laughed slightly, knowing that Itachi was just teasing him but knew that Itachi understood. Naruto stopped abruptly, searching the area before turning around to face Itachi. 

"I'm going to see if he's still here...If he is I'll call your name that way you find me and meet him." Naruto said before he headed into the more thicker part of the forest. 

"Kurama!" He called out in a slightly loud whisper, knowing that the fox could still hear him. He searched some more before spotting the devil himself. 

"There you are Kurama! Din't you hear me call your name?" He asked, coming to the front of the fox. Kurama looked as though he was pouting and looking away from Naruto. 

"Aw come on Kurama, don't sulk. You know that I was coming today and that I had brought Itachi. Please don't be like this and meet him....and Please for the love of God be nice to him." He said petting Kurama on the head before heading back in the direction of Itachi. Naruto smiled when he heard the slight little rustle of leaves as Kurama followed. Usually he put up a fight to see other people or just to do anything really. But he understood how important Itachi was to Naruto so he'd give him a try. Naruto just hoped that it wouldn't be like the time Kurama met Sasuke for the first time. lets just say things didn't go well and Kurama might have actually bit Sasuke. 

"Itachi-San, I would like you to meet my best friends since I was a little kid." Naruto said as he walked back out to where Itachi was waiting. He waited for Kurama to walk out, knowing that Itachi was going to be surprised, hopefully in a good way. 

Itachi watched as the fox he saw with Naruto that one time appear from the bush. He was truly an abnormal size for a fox, but Itachi didn't want to question it since obviously the fox meant something to Naruto. 

"This is Kurama, I saved him when I was little and we've been best friends ever since." Naruto began to explain, seeing that Itachi was intrigued by the fox, and thankfully not frightened or off put by him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Naruto's friends." Itachi said, making eye contact with the fox. He felt some sort of deep presence from the fox when he did, almost familiar but so foreign at the same time. He couldn't quite explain the feeling even to himself. He knew that the fox was special but not sure how or in what way. 

Kurama sniffed the air around Itachi, remembering his sent and then pushed it from his nose, almost like a sneeze, but only to clear the smell from it. 

"I'm pretty sure that Kurama is also happy to meet you...Right?" Naruto asked, eyeing his friend. 

Kurama sat, looking up at the teen, obviously wanting to just spend time with him than a stranger, but this was important to Naruto, so he'd have to stick it out just a little bit longer. He examined Itachi, noticing the obvious Uchiha features. He was quite similar to his brother, but he looked more like a man then the baby-faced Sasuke he always saw with Naruto. He watched as Itachi interacted with Naruto, seeing the slight smile that would escape his guard sometimes. How he would constantly look into his eyes, and loose himself slightly. Kurama huffed some air, almost like an annoyed sigh when he knew that the man had a thing for his cute little human...Yes Naruto was his pet human and friend. No one was good enough to be with him, but this Itachi man was quite something...maybe he did. 

 

The two looked down at Kurama, hearing the fox. Their eyebrows were raised in question, but thought better of it to try and figure out why he did it. 

"Kurama, I promise to see you soon again, and next time it can be just the two of us if you want..But I need to go back with Itachi-San, you understand right?" Naruto talked to the fox, going down on his knees. The fox huffed air again, but came up to the teen, chirping slightly the way foxes do with family members and bonding. Naruto scratched him on his head, smiling. 

"I knew you'd understand. Thank you." He said before standing. 

"Say good buy to Itachi." He asked, making room for the man. 

Itachi bent down, not really sure why he was doing so, it was so out of his character. 

"It was nice to meet you, Kurama-San. I promise to watch over Naruto." He said smiling slightly at Kurama. Itachi could have sworn he saw the fox roll his eyes, but he was even more shocked that the fox extended his paw to him, as if he wanted him to shake it. Itachi took the furry appendage and shook it gently before standing and walking back to Naruto, who was busy trying not to laugh. 

"And what may I ask, is so funny?" Itachi asked, walking back out of the forest with Naruto. 

"T-The way your faced looked was priceless!" Naruto finally burst out laughing, unable to contain it. After all an Uchiha probably has never made the face that he had just made, so it was almost a historical event. 

"I'm glad you found it amusing." He said, embarrassed, but at the same time he was happy that he could be himself around the teen. Naruto did his best to stop laughing, but from time to time he would remember it slightly and giggle, making Itachi look at him every time. 

"I'm glad that I got to meet Kurama-San, but Is there anything you had else planed today?" Itachi asked, wanting to know if Naruto was still available. 

"I honestly didn't know how the whole Kurama thing would go...So I didn't plan anything else in fear that you might have been frightened away...Not a whole lot of people think it's healthy to have a best friend that's a fox." Naruto admitted, looking away in a sad and shy manor.

"Don't worry Naruto, I don't think you're anymore weird than I already do." Itachi smiled when Naruto looked at him with a slight scowl. 

"Haha Very funny." 

"It was wasn't it." 

Naruto shook his head laughing slightly. Itachi and Sasuke were very similar in the ways they liked to tease him, but Naruto obviously would prefer Itachi's presence over Sasuke's any day. Don't get him wrong, Sasuke was one of his good school friends but he just didn't quite understand Naruto like Itachi did. And they didn't argue as much. They walked through the little town that was before the station, looking at some of the shops that where new there, and talked about random and interesting things. 

 

"Naruto, Is this where you grew up?" Itachi asked while they where walking further in. He watched his face, wanting to see if he could get the teen to open up about some more personal matters. He saw his face twitch slightly in panic, but he breathed in for a moment and relaxed before looking at Itachi. 

"Yeah, This is where I grew up." He said smiling like he was remembering some things. 

"It seem's nice..." Itachi said, looking at everything, wondering how his childhood was like...Where he hung out and who he knew. He wanted to learn so many more things about the blond, but from him, not from reading his profile or conversing Sasuke into giving up information. In his own time he wanted to be close enough to Naruto. He didn't want to rush into it like he normally did. 

"Where did you grow up Itachi-San?" Naruto asked this time, genuinely interested. Sasuke never really talked about it, maybe Itachi would. 

"I grew up moving from place to place for my dad's company...We never stayed in one place two long...I've been to Germany, Italy, France...And I think once S. Korea, but eventually my dad decided to stay in France and sometimes Italy, but my mother wanted Her son's to live in one place that she was fond of. So we moved to Japan and have been here ever since." He explained, figuring that Naruto deserved to know some things about him if he was going to ask about Naruto. 

"Do you miss your dad?" Naruto asked, sadness shown deep into his sky blue orbs. 

Itachi looked at him, knowing already that Naruto's father was dead...But he really thought about his own father. Of course he resented his father for always leaving on business trips and leaving his mother alone to take care of him and Sasuke, but he also remembered times where him and his father would spend time together like a normal family, and he really treasured them. He knew his father was working hard for his family's sake along with the company's...But it still was a sore spot for him. 

"Occasionally I do...But he's a very busy man, So I've gotten used to not seeing him for long periods of time." Itachi explained, a little hesitantly. He didn't really talk about his family. 

"I see. But it must have been beautiful in all the Countries you've been to...All the places you've seen." Naruto thought of how he'd like to maybe travel some day. 

They continued to walk until they got back to the station, prepared to head back home. 

"Here stand next to me." Itachi said, almost forming a barrier around the teen.

"I don't want to run the risk of you being molested again." Itachi said, pinning Naruto in. 

"I can take care of my self this time...There where just to many people to do anything last time..." Naruto tried to explain, he could feel his cheeks starting to get warm with a blush. "Besides, I don't even know why they touched me...I'm a man after all and not all that attractive..." He mumbled to himself, but Itachi still heard him. 

"I don't think you realize just how attractive you are Naruto..." Itachi said, startling the teen a little. He was going to ask what he meant but the Shikansen started moving, distracting him. 

'Itachi think's I'm attractive?' Naruto thought, warm feelings began to spread through him, he looked out the window, catching his reflection slightly. He was starting to look more and more like his father, but his eyes where different. His dad always said that he had his mother's eyes. But he wouldn't know...He never got to meet his mom. She died one a few months after he was born in a tragic accident. She died instantly so there was no pain, but he still would have liked to have met her...Or just have some sort of memory of her. 

"I-Itachi-San?" He tried to get his Sensei's attention. 

"Yes Naruto?"

Did you really mean about what you said...about me being attractive?" He asked, avoiding eye contact, embarrassed that he was asking his history teacher of all people, it he was attractive. "No one's ever said anything to me like that before...and I've never really dated, so I don't know anything really when it comes to looking attractive...Sasuke actually is usually the one I go to for advice..." Naruto confessed, he looked away for a moment, thinking about the raven haired teen. 

"I do. Not only are your looks not bad Naruto, but also your personality. There are plenty of attractive people out there. But most of them don't have a pleasant personality. So it's really a shame for them because no one really wants to be with someone who has that kind of attitude. But with you, you care about other people...a lot. Also you don't look down on other people. There are not many people in the world with your qualities and unique personality Naruto, so yes I do think that you are attractive...In more ways than one." Itachi admitted. It wasn't quite a confession, but it might has well have been with the way Naruto blushed. 

"T-Thank you Itachi-San.." He said, keeping his eyes hidden by his slightly long blond bangs. There was a furious blush on his face, which greatly amused Itachi. The Shikansen stopped, allowing Naruto some time to calm himself while he exited. He and Itachi walked out of the station, stopping to decide what or where they wanted to go next.


End file.
